


Gloydius blomhoffii And Is It Poisonous?

by ForeverDeadInside



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Gloydius blomhoffii, Informational Naoto, Kanji isn't dumb he just doesn't word well, Mamushi, My first fic plz don't hurt meh, Naoto is so done with everyone, Rise why, Snakes, THE CIRCLE OF LIIIIIIIFEEEEEEEE, Uncomfortable Chie, Yosuke doesn't like studying, Yu is a brick wall, Yukiko and voodoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDeadInside/pseuds/ForeverDeadInside
Summary: Everyone is awkwardly silent for a minute, and then Ted asks the question no one else at the table wanted to hear "What's the differences between poisonous and veno-whatever-it-is?"





	Gloydius blomhoffii And Is It Poisonous?

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, ok. This is my first fic, so if it's bad, please don't holla at me *w*  
> I got inspired by an image I found on my laptop a while ago. It was was a screencap of a Tumblr post that was basically the poisonous v venomous you see here....  
> Also this is written from kinda Yosuke's POV, kinda not I just hope it makes sense(-ish?)

" **Gloydius blomhoffii ~~~~**, or perhaps better known as **Mamushi** : are located here in Japan as well as China and Korea." Naoto spoke as she read from her pocket journal.  
  
The team was assembled on the roof of Junes to study for upcoming tests; which for all intents, and purposes, they were.  
However, Naoto had left her journal out on the table, leading to Ted (who had just gotten off a shift) picking it up and reading from it. Aloud.  
  
No one on the team really needed to know what Naoto had been studying the last few days... _But hey, an excuse to stop studying, was an excuse to stop studying,_ Yosuke reasoned.  
  
After some overzealous shows of interest from Yukiko and Ted, as well as some more controlled signs of interest from himself and Rise _Really? Rise?_ , Naoto resigned herself and once prying it out of Ted's hands, opened the journal to finish what Ted started. Which explains how they all got here.  
  
  
"So, S'it bad? Poisonous, or whatever..." Kanji trailed off, scratching his head and averting his eyes from the group.  
  
Naoto gives Kanji a look for a moment, then answers slowly " **Gloydius blomhoffii** is venomous , if that's what you were inquiring, Kanji-kun..."  
  
**...**  
  
Everyone is awkwardly silent for a minute, and then Ted asks the question  no one at the table wanted to hear "What's the differences between poisonous and veno-whatever-it-is?"  
  
  
  
After sighing through her nose and then taking another breath, Naoto supplies "If you bite it and you die, it's poisonous. If it bites you and you die, venomous."  
  
Kanji finally returns his gaze to the group "What if it bites me 'n it dies?"  
  
"It means you're poisonous, Jesus Christ, Kanji-kun, learn to think!" Rise exclaims while offering a pout in Kanji direction.  
  
  
  
_Alright, time to toss my stone in the water_ , Yosuke thought to himself. "What if it bites itself and I die-?"  
  
"It's voodoo!" Yukiko replies with a laugh and a smile that sent a small shiver up his spine. _What does she do in her spare time?_  
  
  
Chie locks eyes with Yosuke, who also felt the ~~'chill'~~ in the air as she discreetly scoots away from her good friend "W-what if it bites me, and s-someone else dies?"  
  
  
"That's correlation , not causation." Yu says. As much a brick wall as ever. Somehow his dead-pan expression lightens the mood, Yu to the rescue!  
  
And as if to prove that the circle of life is real, this whole weird debate loops back to the one who started it. _That bear_ -  
  
"What if we bite each other, and neither of us dies-?"  
  
" **Kinky**!"

  
  
  
  
  
_And for a while, the Earth stopped rotating._

  
  
  
  
  
Naoto rests her head in her hands  
  
" Oh my god, Rise-chan..."


End file.
